The Fab Four
by DracoUDanced
Summary: Kurt,Mercedes,Rachel,and Blaine have known eachother since kindergarten. This is the story of the Fab Four and thir secrets. 'Better then it sounds, probly' MY FIRST FANFICTION!  will have spelling and gramer problems  Rated T just in case :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was a Friday in Lima, Ohio. And the Fab. Four were walking down the halls of McKinley High School to their last period of the day, Glee Club. They were called the Fab Four because they did everything together in and out of school. They meet each other in kindergarten and were inseparable ever since. In the Fab Four were Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had always been different. He is fashionable, flamboyant, and loves to sing. He has always gotten bullied for something or other but it had gotten reasonably worse since he had come out as gay last year.

Mercedes is the top diva of the school. She has an extensive wardrobe collection, and always gets her way no matter what it takes, especially when it comes to tots. She has the most wonderful R&B voice and she can't help but show it off.

Rachel the annoying, soon-to-be-Broadway-star, diva. She has the worst taste in fashion you have ever seen, Animal Sweaters, Minnie Skirts, Knee High Socks, and Marie-Janes. She's full of herself and only cares about becoming a star.

And then there's Blaine. He is the nice, dreamy, musician of the group. He dresses nice not to flashy but no to geeky. He can sing and play guitar like there's no tomorrow. But he's very quiet and keeps to his friends. He has also recently come out that he is gay to Kurt, and only Kurt. Because Kurt can keep a secret.

They each are very different from each other but the same in many ways to. They have adopted the name Fab. Four over the years and kept with it. And know you know why. This is the story of the Fab Four and their secrets.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**** OMG WITH IN AN FEW HOURS OF POSTING THIS STORY I GOT 2 STORY ALERTS! SO HERES A SHOUT OUT TO "**poptabby**" and "**Lily887787**" Thank you so much. This is a fic based off my life but not at the same time. Just to get peps who read this strait, **I'm Kurt and my 2 girl BFFs are Mercedes and Rachel, and Blaine is my guy BFF**. So there's my short ramble for the day and off with the story! **

Chapter 1

The Fab Four were gust on their way to glee club that Friday afternoon. It was their favorite class of the day because no one jugged them, at least to their face, if they keep close to each other or not. When they arrived Mr. Shuster was up at the front of the class writing what there assignment would be for next week so they could have a jump start because it was _important _apparently. They took their usual seats in the back row, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Blaine, They were always in that order walking sitting or even for way Skype chatting it would always go in that order.

"So kids, since everyone had finished their assignment form this week yesterday, I am just going to jump strait into next weeks." Mr. Shuster announced to the club. Most everyone groned annoyed that they would have to think of songs over the weekend along with their other home work. "I know you all want a relaxing weekend but like I said yesterday this one is really important. Next week we will be focusing on SECRETS." The Fab Four all shivered at this. They all knew that they had the most secrets out of everyone there and next week they would each have to share one of them.

"I know that most of us have known each there for at least two years now, if not longer, so I think you should all start digging deep down and share something you never have before with all of us. You should all know no one will judge you in here or reveal anything you say out of Glee." Preached Mr. Shue

Puck the bad ass of McKinley asked, "What if everyone already knows everything about you? Im a bad ass and sex shark what more is there?"

"Puck, there has to be something that no one knows about you. Come to think of it, can anyone think of one thing they haven't told anyone?" responded Mr. Shue

Brittney raised her hand, "My cat is going on a Mexico diet because he told me he wants to go there next summer. I've never told anyone that before."

"No people. I mean deep dark things that not even your best friend or even your parents know about you. Said Mr. Shue

Through all of this The Fab Four were lost in their own thoughts of their own secrets that each other didn't even know about each other and which they were willing to share Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class and school for that week but the beginning of a very very long weekend for The Fab Four.

**AN: SOOOOO how did u like that chapter. How was my Brittney? I promise next chapter the plot will pick up and start to form more. REVIEW? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOME :P **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Bonjour! I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry but I've been sick, not fun. Anyway I am on the market for a beta right now and someone who can tell me how to write a profile thing on my page so PM me or REVIEW if you're interested in ether one. Technology hates me. I also apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammar problems. So now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to do one of theses so I don't own Glee or any of the characters so far even Officer Wiggins. He's my guy friend's dad I was talking about earlier. **

Chapter 2

That day after school Kurt and Blaine were in the Lima Bean coffee shop, the Fab Fours favorite hangout spot. It was a rare occasions when they were not all together because Rachel had apparent _family issues_ and Mercedes just sort of disappeared after school and wasn't answering her cell.

"What do you think of Mr. Shue's glee assignment this week?" asked Kurt with suspicion in his voice.

"I think it's a little too deep even if it would help our teamwork a little better." Replied Blaine

"Yah I agree, but it is a good way to get stuff out," Kurt said talking a sip of his coffee, "Even something that has been eating at you for years and has only been told to one person before."

Blaine raised an eye brow at this comment before it hit him that Kurt was telling him to come out, "Kurt, I don't know if I can do that. I see how people treat you and I don't know if I can handle that. You're so strong and don't let anything get to you. I just don't know." He said staring at his coffee not looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked kind of shocked, "Blaine your one of the strongest people I know though. Don't you know that? You have known since you were 14 and you have only told me, I couldn't have done that, I mean keep that in a long as you have or been so sure of myself." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand who was still looking at his coffee. "Blaine look at me," Blaine Slowly started raising his head, "I think it's time to let it all out and I promise to help you through anything that hits you along the way."

Blaine suddenly had tears in his eyes, "thank you." Was all he said in a quiet whisper.

**xoxoxoxox **

That afternoon also found Rachel sitting in her living room on the couch in between here two dads. That morning they told her to come home directly after school but didn't tell her why. When she pulled up that afternoon she say a police car in her drive way. When she walked in there were here dads on one couch and a police officer and a woman on the other. Her dads told her to come in and sit by them.

The officer then rose and introduced himself. "Hello I'm officer Wiggins," he said shaking Rachel's hand, "And this is Shelby Corcoran," Motioning to the woman, "Your Mother,"

**AN:** **Ok so you know Blaine's secret and one of Rachel's, but what about Mercedes? Well she's coming next. I know the whole police thing probably won't happen in real life but this is the wonderful world of fan-fiction so let's just pretend it does, ok? Ok. I will try to post faster but I have a really busy schedule with school, Volleyball, and being sick. Please review and tell me how it is. Constructive criticism welcome. And if you want to Beta just tell me. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AU: I am soooo SORRY I haven't updated in like forever! I have been so busy and sick a lot, blah blah blah excuses excuses. Anyway I am so HAPPY cause I have gotten so many story alerts/favorites I'm just amazed! So here u go, on with the story, FINALLY! P.S. I want to apologize in advance for any spelling grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old girl, in PotatoLand (Idaho) America (NO IM NOT A POTATO FARMER) so no I don't own anything. I would have to move back to Cali and steal Ryan Murphy's job, like that's going to happen! So I'm just stuck writing this for now. BUT I LUV IT! So don't worry I won't abandon you for the real thing. **

Chapter 3

Mercedes was sitting in her room waiting for her dad to come home. Occasionally looking out her window for any sign of a white car and always listening for an engine, wheals on pavement, or the garage door opening. Watching, Waiting, Listening, and Hiding.

**xoxoxoxox **

"And this is Shelby Corcoran. Your Mother."

Rachel couldn't believe it. Her mom was sitting in front of her. Her _mother. _The person who gave her life but also gave her up.

All she did was stare at her mom and wonder why _now._ Why after all these years her mom would want to finder her after almost 16 years of wondering and imagining, why was she here now. That's when she heard the music. It was coming from a small pink boom-box setting on the coffee table. A soft piano melody that she recognized from one of her favorite musicals, "I Dreamed a Dream."

**xoxoxoxox**

Kurt just left the coffee shop with Blaine when he got the phone call. It was from his dad, who never called him during work hours unless there was an emergency, so he took it.

"Dad?" asked Kurt concerned by the call.

"Hay buddy, you coming home soon?" said Burt

"Yah dad I was just getting in the car. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. It's just that your Grandma Marry is coming to stay with us for the week and she just got here. I was wondering where you were, I did tell you she was coming right?"

"Oh, and no you forgot to inform me of this…does she know, about me yet?"

"...you know bud I haven't talked to her since the funeral, so no she doesn't."

"Ok dad. I'll be home in 5 minutes I'm just leaving the coffee shop with Blaine. Bye."

With that Kurt hung up. His dad's mom was in town and staying with them for a week. They hadn't seen or heard from her in 8 years, since his mom's funeral. Now she just decides to drop in to see how their doing. Well a lot has changed in 8 years, looks, likes, and sexuality. This was the grandma that taught Burt to not be accepting as a child; thankfully he grew out of that. This was going to be interesting.

**xoxoxoxox**

When Blaine got home that night he knew what he had to do. He had to tell them after all these years of hiding who he was, he'd know since he was 14 and now he's 16. It was time to tell them. He knew how his family would react. His 5 year brother would be too young to understand completely. His 13 year old sister would be there for him and understand. His parents would be the polar opposite of his sister, not understand and try to change him. But Blaine had to do this, so when dinner was being served and everyone was there he decided it was time. "Mom Dad I have an announcement."

"Go ahead honey," replied his mother

"Well I have known this for awhile now," he hesitantly started, "but I finally had to tell you."

"Did something happen at school? Grades?" said his dad

Blaine chuckled a little at that, "No school is fine. I have strait A's."

"Spit it out loser," his sister added shoving potatoes into her mouth

"It's just that I'm gay."

His sister dropped her spoon, his mother gasped; his dad just stared at him, and his brother said, "What's that?" clearly confused about what was going on.

**AU: Finally I got a little bit of everyone in there! With Rachel and Blaine it's pretty clear what's going on there. But what's happening with Mercedes and Kurt! Let's just say it involves some crazy relatives and dolphins! Lol I'm just kidding about the dolphins…maybe. See you next time! **

**R&R **

**Madizonk Out **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: another chapter, FINALLY! I have had the worst writers block for this story but I have come out of it :) Sorry for making you wait like 2 months or so but it's up now!**

**DC: I have a surprise for you… I'm really Ryan Murphy **disguising **myself on this sight so I can do things the show wouldn't let me normally do… SIKE! Hahaha you really believed me for a second there didn't you. **

Chapter 4

Mr. Jones was a nice man. He had a nice job, a place to live, and a daughter. Every day at 6 he would get up, make some coffee, get dressed and head to work. He got off at 4. From work he would either head home, go to the grocery store, or to the local bar, it was normally the last option. He would barely make it home around 8, head to the kitchen, grab a beer and pass out on the couch. When he didn't pass out right away he would go looking for his daughter, Mercedes.

Xoxoxoxox

All of Saturday Rachel spent with her mom. They went shopping, out to lunch, and the park. They had the best time; Rachel was telling Shelby about herself and her friends. Shelby explained to Rachel why she gave her up and what she had been doing for the past years. On Sunday Rachel was at Shelby's apartment when she saw the picture. It was Shelby and about 30 high school kids all in costumes and a good looking guy was holding a trophy that read, "National Champions 2009."

"Shelby? What's this picture of?" Rachel asked her mom.

Shelby walked over smiling, "That is when the glee club I coach won Nationals in 2009."

"Oh," Rachel said a little surprised, "What's there name? Are they from around here?"

"This is Vocal Adrenalin," when she said this Rachel's smile draped, "There from-"

"Carmel High School. They beat us at regionals last year," Interrupted Rachel, "I'm in my schools glee club New Directions."

"Oh that's…that's nice." Was all that Shelby said.

Xoxoxoxox

When Kurt walked in the front door he saw his dad and grandmother talking at the kitchen counter. He just stood there for a second before his grandmother saw him and pulled him into a hug. She then held him out to get a proper look, "It's good to see you again Kurtie."

"Good to see you to Grandmother," he said glad his voice came out normal.

"Why you sure don't look like an eight year old anymore," she said looking up at him, "but you still sound like one," that hurt Kurt some, "and what are you wearing boy? Tite pants, boots, a vest, and are they designer brands? What are you a fag or something?" She turned back to Burt but saw Kurt shudder out of the corner of her eye. "Probably because it repulsed him so much" she thought.

Xoxoxoxox

**AN: Well what did you think? I have the next chapter in the works so it shouldn't be too long! **

**REVIEW! **

**Madizoink Out Bitches (did you get the reference) **


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Mention of rape but nothing actually happens… that I wrote. Off with the story. **

**Dis: Don't own nada **

The door opened and Mr. Jones stumbled in. It didn't take Einstein to tell that he was drunk. "Mercedes," he slurred, "goddamit, Mercedes get down here."

There was pounding on the stares, 'Yes dad," she said.

"Ya-your such a p-pretty girl," he slurred moving towards her. She knew what this meant, and she hated it. It had only happened once before but she knew what was coming.

"No dad you don't want to do this. This isn't you it the alcohol. I'll take you to your bedroom so you can get to sleep," she said eyes starting to tear up.

"The bedroom. Tha-that's a great idea," he slurred trying to go up the stairs, "As long as you come with me," He added.

"No dad. I…I have a test tomorrow I have to study for she said thinking he was too drunk to remember the day. They were almost to the bed now.

"That's Impos-able," he said stumbling, "It's Friday." Of cores he can remember the day but not their relationship. She started to walk out but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him, "You're not going anywhere," he snarled. She knew what would happen next and she began to cry. If only she had told someone after the first time this happened.

Xoxoxoxox

"Blaine," said Mr. Anderson sternly, "Go to your room."

"What. Dada but I haven't even eaten yet and it's only six," said Blaine confused buy what his father had jus said.

"When you grow out of your faze you will be allowed to eat with the family again. But till then no fag shall be eating my food in this house," said Mr. Anderson matter-o-factly.

Tears started to run down Blaine's fac. He couldn't believe his dad just said that, "But dad," he started but was cut off "Well talk about this tomorrow. But for now got to your room," Said his mom. So with blurred vision he raced up stares and slammed the door to his room, leaving two very confused siblings and two angry parents.

Xoxoxoxox

Shelby took Rachel to dinner at breadstix that night. They both had meat free salads and iced tea.

"How do you like your school?" asked Shelby.

"It's good," said Rachel taking a bit of salad, "but it sucks when you get a slushy thrown in your face."

"Wait, so people throw shushes at you? Why would someone do that?" Shelby asked.

"Because I'm in Glee all of do, it's just how the food chain works. The jocks and cheerleaders are in the penthouse and the glee kids are in the sub-basement. But I love it so I put up with the crazies. Simple as that." Said Rachel.

You know that doesn't happen at Carmel," Said Shelby taking a sip of tea,"The glee kids are in the pent house as you say. If you went there you wouldn't have to put up with that and we could spend more time together."

"You want me to transfer to Carmel so I could be in your glee club?" Shelby nodded, "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to abandon my friends. They need me."

"Are you positive that's what you want?" Rachel nodded, "Very well. I believe it's time to go." They grabbed their things and made their way to Rachel's house.

Xoxoxoxox

Kurt went to bed that night with fear of tomorrow. _What would she do when she found out? Would she leave? Would I never see her again? _He couldn't stop thinking about her reaction. When he suddenly had an idea.

Xoxoxoxox

When Blaine woke up he was full of pride and fear, but mostly fear. He got up and took a shower and put on jeans, gray shirt, gray and pink pin striped vest, converse, and pink sunglasses. He checked himself in the mirror and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast and head out shopping with Kurt.

He walked in and smelt bacon and blueberry pancakes, his favorite. "Morning mom," he said sitting down at the counter, "Smells great."

"Thanks sweetie," she said turning around to give him breakfast, when Mr. Anderson walked in. "Darling," he said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm giving the kids some breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said turning to Blaine, "He doesn't get any of my food," he snarled to his son, "And what are you wearing boy? Its nine a.m. where could you possibly be going?"

Blaine sighed, "I am wearing normal fashionable clothing and I am going shopping with Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel? The local fag that you infected yourself by being around."

"No dad. Kurt Hummel my best friend."

"So is _he _the reason that you're acting like this?" Mr. Anderson yelled.

"No! I am acting like this because it's the _real _me," Blaine yelled back, "I have been hiding from you since I was 14 dad. This didn't just suddenly happen over night!" He now had tears in his eyes standing behind the kitchen counter.

"That's it! You have 15 minutes to pack up and get out!"

"Dad what are you saying?"

"You are not my son," he said calmly, "And if you're not my son then you shouldn't be living under my roof."

Blaine ran up stares crying once again. He grabbed his suitcase, school bag and car keys than ran out the door not looking back.

**AN: Mercedes and Rachel's stories are now done for the most part until I get to the school part. The next chapter will be all Kurt and Blaine but not Klaine, if that even makes sense. ^o^ **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow two chapters in two days. You better get some butter because I'm on a role! Newt chapter starts school on Monday. **

**Dis: I'm just going to hide in the dryer now wallowing in the fact that I don't own anything :'( **

Kurt woke up the next morning with a smirk on his face. He knew that his grandmother was already up because you could smell food that wasn't burning. Today he would tell her that he was gay and he decided to d it with style.

He practically ran to his closet, not bothering to shower first, and pulled out his trunk of his glee costumes. He found the perfect shirt paired with his skinniest black jeans and knee boots. He spiked up his hair but not too much, and then walked down stairs. "Morning grandmother," he said leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

"Morning sunshine," she said no bothering to turn around, "Would you like some sausage, eggs or bacon?"

"I will just have some eggs and an apple. Bacon and sausage are bad for your skin cause of the grease." Kurt replied smugly.

Burt then walked in, "that's my boy, only cares about singing and his skin."

"I do not" Kurt replied play punching his dad. Burt noticed his sons clothing choice and raised an eyebrow. Kurt just smiled grabbing an apple, eggs, and sitting at the table all without his grandmother looking at him.

They all sat down to eat when Anna, Kurt's grandmother, said, "So Kurt how's school? Do you have any friends? What about after school?"

Kurt laughed a little, "So many questions. Hmm let's see where to start. I have three best friends, Mercedes, Rachel, and Blaine. We are all in Glee club along with all my other friends. I get good grades and school is good except for the occasional shove into a locker but it doesn't really matter. It happens to everyone in glee."

"That's good sweetie; would you mind if you took my plate into the kitchen for me and your dad?"

"Of cores not," Kurt said grabbing their plates while Anna grabbed her napkin off the floor. When Kurt walked out and she heard the sound of water she said, "Why do you let him be in that singing club? Are you not afraid of what people might think of him? Why not put him on the football team instead?"

"He was on the football team and was kicker. He won them the only game the won that year before he quit."

"Why did he quit?" Before Burt had time to answer Kurt walked back in going over to where he had sat before when he heard a gasp from his grandmother, "What's wrong?" he asked clearly confused.

"Young man, why does your shirt say that?" Anna asked alarmed.

"Oh well in glee we did a number where we were supposed to wear our insecurities that made us unique and this was mine," Kurt replied like it was nothing new at all.

"So you mean you really are a fag?" she yelled which made Kurt wince.

"Yes I am GAY which means I like boys clearly indicated by my shirt." She was about to reply when the door bell rang, "I'll get it" said Kurt running to the door to reveal a crying Blaine.

Xoxoxoxox

As soon as Blaine stopped crying enough to see he sped to Kurt's house. To the one person he knew that would accept him no matter what.

When he got there the tears came back. It finally hit him what just happened. His dad kicked him out, he couldn't go back, he didn't have a home, or a family. Blaine tried to suck it up some before he went to the Hummel's porch and rang the doorbell. A mad looking Kurt answered but his expression softened as he ushered Blaine inside to the living/dining room. Blaine saw Burt and an older women who must be Kurt's grandma staring at him and Kurt sat next to him trying to calm Blaine down.

Silence filled the room except for the occasional sob from Blaine. It was Burt who spoke first, "Blaine what's wrong?" the kind man asked.

Blaine tried to reply but he couldn't everything just came out as a sob when Kurt spoke, "Blaine did you tell your parents?" Blaine nodded Kurt side and hugged him. "You knew they would react badly and you told them anyway. That really takes some courage."

"Yah I guess," He sobbed quieting down a little, "But I didn't know it would be this bad. I just thought they wouldn't talk to me for awhile or something. Not through me out!"

"Blaine why did your parents through you out?" asked Burt trying not to intrude too much.

"Because and I quote "You are not my son and because of that I will not have a fag living under my roof," he said making an impersonation of his dad. Of cores that's not what his dad really said but that's what it sounded like to Blaine.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said tearing up a little, "You can stay here right dad?"

"of cores son he can stay on the couch in your room till your grandmother leaves next week"

"Wait. So Burt you're going to let two fags live under your roof and you have a problem with that? Especially since you razed one?" Burt nodded knowing where this was probably going. "Well in that case will be leaving and so will all of you," She began, "Since I loaned you and that girl money to buy this house and my name is on the contract I legally own it and there for are giving you three to pack up and move out."

"You can't and have no right to do this!" said Burt

"Oh but I can and seeing that you have razed something evil and are so willing to take in another. I don't think you deserve to live in MY house." with that Anna went to her guest room and packed her things, "I will be back on Wednesday and If you are not gone I will not hesitate to call the police." She then slammed the front door and drove away.

Blaine then cracked a sorry smile and scoffed, "Wow thrown out to two homes in the matter of an hour. Must be a new record."

Xoxoxoxox - may continue here

The Hummel's were stunned and had no clue what just happened. They just sat there for what sealed like hours before anyone moved. This time it was Kurt who spoke first, "I'm calling Rachel."

"What? Why Rachel?" asked Burt.

"Because she owes me and her dads are always willing to take people in."

"Kurt we can't ask them to take us and Blaine in that's too much. Well just get a hotel room until we find something."

"Dad please Rachel's dads love Blaine and I and your good friends with them. Plus they both know what we're all going through."  
>"Fine, but let me call them kido ok?"<p>

Burt called them and explained what happened starting with Blaine's story to right then and of course they said yes and insisted to help them pack up. They would start sleeping there on Wednesday. It was official The Hummels and Blaine were homeless. 

**Live. Love. Red Vines.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I am leaving to go home to Cali for Christmas brake (2 weeks) tomorrow so I decided to give my wonderful readers a Christmas/Hanukkah present, MONDAY! I will be back in the new years. Happy Holidays and safe driving. **

**DIS: I put this on my Hanukkah and Christmas lists. Hopefully I get it, till then I own nothing but the plot. **

It was Monday. The Fab Four were sitting at their own table at lunch all looking tired. "So how was everyone's weekend?" asked Rachel. "Eventful" answered Kurt and everyone agreed with him on that.

Xoxoxoxox

"Happy Monday everyone," said Mr. Shue, "Did you all have good weekends?" A few people whooped and agreed but the fab four just groaned, "Good. Now as you probably remember this week's assignment was about secrets. Now it's ok if you haven't picked a song yet but would anyone like to start us off? Yes Quinn you can go." said Mr. Shue taking a seat.

Quinn swing something about abandonment about Beth or something the fab four really didn't care they were off in their own little worlds.  
>"Thank you Quinn that was nice and we learned something new about you. Now would anyone else like to go today?" Blaine raised his hand, "Alright Blaine you have the floor." Blaine got up from where he was seated between Kurt and Rachel and went to the floor.<br>"Now I have three things I would like to share," He started "The first I will do today. The second will be more of a duet. And the third I will do later in the week." He cued Brad and he started to play.

_This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you  
>Caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a boy and I liked it  
>The taste of his minty chapstick<br>I kissed a boy just to try it  
>I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a boy and I liked it<em>  
><em>I liked it<em>

Blaine continued his song replacing girl with boy or her with his and so on. When he finished the room burst into applause.

"Now," said Blaine, "Time for my explanation. If you couldn't tell from my altered words I am gay. I actually figured this out when I was fourteen but was too scared of my parents to really tell anyone else. Of course Kurt new and helped me through it but I didn't tell him tell he was out himself. So about 2 years after I figured it out." Blaine then bowed and took his seat.

**SONG: I Kissed a Girl (boy) Katy Perry **

**Reading this story may be quite ****continental but REVIEWS are a girl's best friend (Sparkling Diamonds-Moulin Rouge) **

**.Red Vines. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! 2012 BRING IT ON! ^.^ **

**So I spent most of my brake writing this and have now finished it! So updates will come soon. I am considering doing an EPILOUGE on how The Fab Four turned out down the road so if you want to see that just tell me and I'll do it! **

**On with the show, well it a story not a show but you get the point : D **

**Dis: So I didn't get Glee for the holidays but I got 3 games and meet Sue Sylvester! I'm cereal about this one I even have pictures to prove it! Don't own people, places, and things. **

It was now Tuesday and somehow the jocks had already heard about Blaine. He had gotten pushed way more often and had been called several names. "Welcome to the fabulous life of being gay" Kurt had said as they all sat down for lunch. Blaine just laughed and shoved Kurt which earned a "Run I don't want to ketch the gay" from a passing group of jocks somehow. "Just ignore them" Said Rachel, "there just jealous that there so horrifically normal and your special." 

Xoxoxoxox

"Two for Tuesday," was the first thing Mr. Shue said when he walked into the choir room that afternoon.  
>"What?" asked Finn clearly confused.<br>"well we only have time for two performances today sense Sue had our practices shortened because apparently the more time you spend here the less time you spend sleeping and sleep give schools good testing averages or whatever," He said shaking his head, "So any takers?"

When no one raised their hands Mr. Shue just randomly picked someone who happened to be Mercedes. 

Xoxoxoxox 

After what happened Friday Mercedes locked herself in her bedroom after clearing out the pantry so she would have food. She spent most of her time just zoning out in front of her TV or doing research her song for glee. She was set on Love the Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna. When she came across her "Blaine" playlist, she had made one for each member of The Fab Four, and found the perfect song. 

Xoxoxoxox 

Mercedes stood, grabbed her music, took a deep shaky berth, and walked over to Brad at the piano. She handed over the music then made her way to the center and cued Brad to start playing.

_She is a pyramid  
>But with him she's just a grain of sand<br>This love's too strong like mice and men  
>Squeezing out the life that should be laid in<em>

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<br>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a -<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out,  
>there's a way out<br>there's a way out  
>there's a way out<em>

_You don't have to be held down,  
>be held down<br>be held down  
>be held down<em>

_'Cause I used to be a shell  
>Yeah, I let him rule my world<br>my world, ohh, yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong  
>And I can still go on<br>And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be shell, No  
>You're the one that rules your world, ohh<br>You are strong and you'll learn  
>that you can still go on<em>

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable  
><em>  
>She was crying by the time she finished. She wiped her tears be for speaking. "That was for my dad," she began, "Ever sense my mom diedleft he began drinking. He-," she began tearing up again, "He started going to the bar most every night and getting home late. But on Friday it got worse. I had only seen him like that once before and it didn't end well nor did it this time." She was full out sobbing now. Rachel went up to comfort her.  
>"Cedes you don't have to continue if you don't want to." soothed Rachel, trying to calm her best friend down.<br>"No Rach I need to finish this," she said calming down a bit. Rachel stayed up with Mercedes as she continued, "When my dad got home that night he could barely stand let alone know what he was doing. I tried to get him just to go upstairs and sleep but when I got him to sit on his bed, he pulled me on top of him and..." she sighed, better to say it fast and get it over with, "and he raped me."

Every one gasped.

**SONG: Pearl by Katy Perry (I may have a small obsession with her music)**

**Live. Love. **_**REVIEWS**_**. Red Vines. **


	10. Chapter 9

**So the song I used for this one is an original written by me, the first one I ever wrote BTW. I had written it at 3 in the morning a while ago and I want to know what you think of it! I might put it on **_**YOUTUBE **_**in people like it enough. SO LET ME KNOW! :D **

**Dis: Yah I finally own something! But besides song sill nothing. *le sigh***

That Wednesday was hard for Mercedes, she was stressed and tired. At lunch she told the Fab Four that after Glee Mr. Shue helped her contact the authorities and tried to help her find a place to stay which happened to be with Rachel sense she had a huge house. 

Xoxoxoxox

In Glee that day everyone was quiet and kept to themselves, mostly because of mid-week tiredness or just overall boredom. Mr. Shue even was showing signs, "It feels like everyone is down today so does anyone have anything that isn't really depressing or has a faster beat?"

Finn went up and sang something about loving two girls with a fast beat. When he was finished Kurt raised his hand, he walked up to the floor and grabbed two stools while Blaine grabbed an acoustic guitar that was sitting in the corner.  
>"I dough any of you have heard this song before," Kurt started, "mostly because we wrote it. We have both recently been through the same thing so this will be my song and Blaine's second of three I guess, so yah." He gave Blaine a look, who started strumming his guitar.<p>

**Kurt started out singing...**

_You were so nice  
>Always so cheery<br>Happy and kind...  
>But what happened<em>

_I thought you loved me  
>Thought you cared for me<br>But I was wrong you left me out in the cold_

_I thought you loved me cared for me  
>Now that I'm gone do you regret it<em>

_You came into my life full of kind words  
>But left without that nothing more<br>You stole, you lied, you cheated  
>Took everything we had<br>And just though it in the trash_

  
><strong>The Blaine took over singing...<br>**  
><em>I thought you loved me<br>Thought you cared for me  
>But I was wrong you left me out in the cold<em>

_I thought you loved me cared for me  
>Now that I'm gone do you regret it<em>

_Now I'm gone left with the wind  
>No trace of me, does that mean you win<br>I had two leave everything behind just because of you  
>One single person that was all it took<em>

_I thought you loved me  
>Thought you cared for me<br>But I was wrong you left me out in the cold_

_I thought you loved me cared for me  
>Now that I'm gone do you regret it<em>

_**  
><strong>_**They came together in harmony...  
><strong>  
><em>Now you're so alone with all my old things<br>My house, my friends, my dreams  
>All left with you because of unspeakable things<em>

_Now that were gone do you regret it?  
><em>

"Wow guys, when did you put that together?" Said Mr. Shue  
>"For the past couple days mostly between packing," replied Kurt, "I guess we should explain now."<p>

Kurt told the club about his Grandmother and what she did to the Hummel's, Blaine told about his dad and how they will be staying with Rachel for awhile along with Mercedes.

** SONG: Regret It by Me, (M*d*s*n M*G*e) hehe see what I did there with my name ^o^**

**Live. Love. **_**REVIEWS**_**. Red Vines. **


	11. Chapter 10

**This one is really shorts sorry! And I think next chapter will BE THE LAST! Endless I do an epilogue; I'm still not sure about that. **

**Dis: nope don't own it :p**

Thursday was hectic for the Fab Four. They were all staying at Rachel's house now along with Burt and Rachel's dads. At lunch they planed room arrangements and a driving agenda.

As soon as Mr. Shue walked in the choir room Rachel was up telling him she would be going first that day and she already had everything prepared.

"I will be singing All You Wanted." said Rachel giving a nod towards the piano.

_I wanted to be like you  
>I wanted everything<br>So I tried to be like you  
>Then I got swept away<em>

_I didn't know that you were so cold and  
>You needed someone to show you the way<br>So I took your hand and we figured out that  
>When the time come I'll take you away<em>

_If you want to I can save you  
>I can take you away from here<br>So lonely inside so busy out there  
>And all you wanted was somebody who cares<em>

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
>If you need me you'll know I'll be there<br>Oh, yeah_

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see  
>Where you go when you're gone<br>_  
>Rachel sat still for a minute before she started talking, "this weekend I spent with my mom," she started, "I have dreamed of nearing her for most of my life and when I did it was great, she even praised my singing." she sighed a little, "I found out that she was the director of Vocal Adrenalin and she wanted me to go to Carmel and live with her. Of cores I said no I couldn't abandon my friends. So she took me home and I have yet to hear from her again." she fixed her skirt and continued. "When I got home I did some research and found out that she had a husband and a son but they died in a car crash three years ago and six months after that she went into rehab for an attempted suicide. So I figured that she must be lonely and depressed so she throws herself into her work and doesn't stop till she's the best. Totally what I would do and very dramatic may I add. So now I want to help her as much as I can and make sure she's ok." Rachel then sat down.<p>

**SONG: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**  
><strong>LAST CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT! I think :p<strong>  
>Live. Love. <em><strong>Reviews.<strong>_ Red Vines.


	12. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAPTER! I hope you all liked my first Klaine fanfiction and had a totally awesome time reading it! I may do an epilogue but still not sure. Let me know! **

**Dis: Don't own it so don't sue! ^o^ **

The Fab Four were starting to get adjusted to their new surroundings that Friday. They decided that the two boys would room together as well as the two girls, Rachel always wanted a roommate, and Burt got the other guest room down stares by the master bedroom. But little did they know that would all change, well except for Blaine.

xoxoxoxox

It was the last day of the week and also the last day to present their glee assignments. Everyone had gone except Tina and Blaine, for his third time.

Tina sang about standing up for herself and not letting others push her around. It was beautifully done and her tone was perfect.

Mr. Shue was about to wrap the day up when Blaine raised his hand and said, "I would like to give part three of three for my assignment if you would let me. And I promise this one is really important."

Mr. Shue let him have the floor and again. Blaine grabbed the guitar from the corner and a stool to sit on.

"I am going to explain before I start singing. So when I was 14 I realized I was gay as you all know now. Well I have never told anyone with who I discovered this with. Mostly because I knew he didn't feel the same, but since the assignment is secrets here's a really good one. I still feel the same way about him as I did then. I wrote this song last year for him. So here it goes," he some a deep breath and started strumming.

I've seen his face, I've heard his name  
>I've lost my place and he's to blame<br>And I can't stand it when I'm starin' in his eyes  
>And he's not lookin' back<br>It's not a big surprise

I've heard music, I've heard noise  
>I wish that he could hear his voice<br>The way that I do when I go to sleep at night  
>And dream my life away<br>But he's gone when I awake

Kurtie, Kurtie  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

The way his hair falls in his eyes  
>Makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my disguise<br>And I'm under his spell  
>Everything is falling but I don't know where to land<br>he just knows where he is  
>But he don't know who I am<p>

Kurtie, Kurtie  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

I see you singin' on that stage  
>You look just like an angel<br>And all I do is pray, that maybe  
>Someday you'll hear my song and understand that all along<br>There's something more that I'm tryin' to say  
>When I say<p>

Kurtie, Kurtie  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me<p>

Kurtie, Kurtie  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me<p>

Blaine stopped strumming and just sat there looking at his hands. There was no applause or cheering just silence and shock. The he heard his name being called, "Blaine, Blaine please look at me." So he did and there he was his best friend standing in front of him.

"Do-. Was it really me? Do you really still feel like that," said Kurt looking into Blaine's deep caramel eyes. Blaine nodded and laughed a little, "Yah, I kinda just played a song I wrote about that."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "I remember the day you told me," He said smiling, "you were so scarred I would hate you but I didn't it was quite the opposite actually," Blaine looked confused and a little hopeful with this confession. "Blaine I have always known I was different I figured that out real quick. But it took me two more years than you to figure out exactly what it was, and then I realized, it was you. My best friend the person I could count on and tell everything to. I thought it was just a silly crush and you could never like me back, but it didn't and now you have proven me wrong."

Blaine was skipping like an idiot as he said, "How much you want to bet that your dad will let us keep being roommates?" 

**SONG: Sami (Kurtie) By Darren Criss **

**I had a very hard time deciding the song for this it was between the one I chose and 'I Still Think ' from Little White Lie. If you haven't seen it I suggest you go watch it! **

**EPILOUGE? YES? NO? DOLPHINS? **

**Live. Love. Reviews. Red Vines.**


	13. Epilogue

**I have had so much fun writing this! I would like to thank **_kawaii01 _**for supporting me throughout this and being funny : D **

**Here is some fun cheesy fluff that I just had to put in. Because who doesn't like cheesiness and fluff? **

When they got to the Berry's after school Rachel's dads and Burt were all their sitting in the family room doing various things, watching football and reading.

They kids put away their school bags and went to join them. Rachel and Mercedes sat on the couch taking up all the space so Kurt and Blaine purposely had to share the recliner, which was a normal thing actually. They all had big bright smiles on their faces and acting as if they were keeping something from the three men.

"How come you kids are acting so weirdly? Did something happen at school?" asked Rachel's dad.

"Why yes," said Rachel smiling bigger, "Kurt and Blaine both got dates for this weekend."

"That so boys?" said Burt with a hint of disapproval, "Who are they and what are they like."

"Well," said Kurt opting to go first, "He is sweet and nice, has a good voice, and even wrote me a song. He's not too tall but not short, his hair is shabby but cute and he has the most amazing deep eyes."

Then Blaine started talking, "He can be sarcastic but not mean, he also has an amazing voice, and is good at cuddling," he said snuggling into Kurt some, "He is taller than me but not by much, has the nicest softest hair and had a great since of fashion."

Rachel and Mercedes couldn't understand why nobody was figuring it out yet. Parents could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Well who are they?" asked Rachel's papa looking up from his book.

"Blaine Anderson,"  
>"Kurt Hummel,"<br>They said at the same time smiling at each other. 

"One of you is switching rooms with Mercedes and that's final," said Burt was staring at them in shock and horror.  
>"I told you so," said Kurt sticking his tongue out at Blaine who did the same back. Everyone started cracking up except for Burt who still couldn't believe what was happening.<p>

The Fab Four new then that they would always stick together and stay friends no matter what the situation.

**xoxoxoxox **

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>You just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me  
>Yeah, you've got a friend in me<em>

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and can see it through  
>Cause you've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be  
>A little bit smarter than I am<br>Bigger and stronger too  
>Maybe<br>But none of them will ever love you  
>The way I do, it's me and you<br>Boy, and as the years go by  
>Our friendship will never die<br>You're gonna see it's our destiny  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>

**SONG: You've Got A Friend in Me by Randy Newman**

**And now I leave you with a cheerful smile :D and a song in my heart… **

**S****o long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight. I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye. Goodbye. **

**(Sound of Music. So Long, Farewell. Kurt Von Trapp.) **

**.Red Vines.**

**-Madison A.K.A. DracoUDanced **


End file.
